Wine, Cigarrettes and Conversation
by ArsMorendi
Summary: Few years after the G-Rev series and the original Bladbreakers have moved all around the world, excluding blading from their lives and moving on. This is what happens when it's only Kai and Takao left. BL/Yaoi, lang, drug use, TaKa/KaTa. LONG HIATUS**
1. Initiator Silence

**Wine, Cigarettes and Conversation**

**Chapter One: Initiator Silence**

Glaring intensely at one particularly offensive crack in the ceiling Kai Hiwatari leaned his head back and sighed.

'2…3 years was it…?'

The question remained unanswered and he fumbled his pocket. Retrieving a lighter and a tin he sat forward and flicked it open fingers outlining the shape of the metal. He sighed again taking a thin paper and rolling himself a cigarette just to occupy his time for a few minutes so that his mind wouldn't follow the direction of _that_ topic…

It had been 3 years since Kai had officially retired from blading. The practice hadn't thrilled him anymore with no one worthy of his talent-well only one, and they were living miles away in Japan somewhere…His former team mates had dispersed back to their own countries, their own towns, their old lives seeing their old friends again.

And he had no where to go to.

Kai exhaled grey dancing smoke from parted lips, smirking at his own self pity. He had his own apartment now, he voluntarily moved far away from his grandfather as soon as he possibly could. He went back to studying art and law. He never even knew he had an interest in art, until late at night sometimes he would roll his sleeves, take another cigarette and paint. The smoke sometimes inspired him, the way it curled. Kai figured law was an interest he had acquired from Takao, the way he applied justice to everything and stood for what was right even if it did make him look an idiot for saying it.

He frowned at Takao's name. He wasn't meant to go down that road of thought, Kai would've poured himself a glass of wine but he drank that the other night. He wasn't a heavy drinker; he drank but never enough him to ever acquire a problem with drink. And anyway it was mostly when he was bored and restless and it was mostly wine. Kai had taken furiously to wine, never finding out the reason why as with smoking. He had come to the conclusion that it was boredom-another thing to occupy himself with, maybe they were bad habits, but pleasurable ones and he planned on keeping them.

At college he never really felt the need to mix with the other students, he didn't see the need. He had had friends once but now they were scattered across the globe alive? Dead? Married? Who knows? Max could be the ruler of the earth for all he knew. _/That's a scary thought the guy puts mayonnaise on everything_/ He hated current affairs despite his interest in law he would always switch the channel when the news came on. He never understood why. A lot of things Kai did nowadays he did without really understanding them. He would think about his old team a lot but most of all Takao. And that he really didn't understand, or maybe he did? He was just afraid of the answer.

Growling rather nonchalantly; like he always did-Kai stumped out the cigarette and got on his feet and yawned. Didn't have that paper on the death penalty to start? Kai frowned, that would take him weeks…

-

Takao threw down his keys on the kitchen table, brought out a chair and slumped into it lazily. His head leaning on the edge of a dinner mat and he sighed heavily. It had been a late night, he had been asked to cover one of the night classes at his local college. Takao had just returned from his night training job of teaching Japanese linguistics to potential graduate students. Still being a student himself he was often asked to cover classes as training experience for his future profession. However today he was asked by his professor to cover his night class (he hadn't told him the reasons why neither did Takao bother to ask) explaining that it was urgent business and Takao was the last person he could turn to. Takao that evening had reluctantly agreed. So now, he sat there exhausted after attempting to teach unruly post-grads the differences between 'ka' and 'ga'. Takao wondered for awhile how another person would have coped with the situation…rather than throwing a board marker and one of his students (she wasn't taking him seriously as her teacher was so close to her own age). He wondered how Kai might have dealt with it all of a sudden but was quickly jaded by will and the need for sleep. He would've gotten up to make a coffee but he was far too tired, maybe he would just sleep in the kitchen tonight or risk an attempt at climbing the stairs as long as he doesn't sleep on them first…

Sun peaked through the still open blinds illuminating the kitchen and the slumped mass on the kitchen table. Takao stirred lazily comprehending his location and remembering literally passing out in the most convenient of places. He groaned and rubbed his eyes not wanting to pass his eyes of the kitchen's clock; he would fill himself with caffeine first so he would be capable of the energy to react accordingly to the time. Either too late, or too early, 'oh that would be fun…' he thought 'waking up early for once when I actually need to the sleep…'

Listening to his clicking limbs he began pondering around the same thoughts he had last night. He hadn't really kept in touch with any of his old team mates apart from Haomi and Kyouju he would see Max occasionally but hadn't seen Kai or Rei in years. He wasn't even aware of what they were doing now either. Thinking that Rei would have probably gone back to Hong-Kong and fill in his old waiter job in a district restaurant. Max had gone into business and worked with his father and Kyouju and Haomi studied together in a college a little out of town and were still thoroughly connected to the Beyblading world. Haomi would present and commentate on current beyblading events and Kyouju would still engineer them. He also dabbled in other engineering areas but he thoroughly enjoyed beyblades still since they were his expertise. They also had planned on living together recently deciding now that they were partners after seeing eachother for few months. Takao wasn't really shocked with that result; after all they were the ones who interacted with eachother the most when the team was still dormant. He also wasn't shocked at the fact no one had been able to keep in touch with Kai at all, no one ever could. Only Takao had thought of keeping his number from years ago but he wasn't sure if it was old or not or if Kai would even want to keep in touch with him.

Sighing he walked over to the coffee pot and boiled it. He would get dressed later and then decide what he needed to do. For now he would allow his thoughts to travel over why he had a sudden interest in what Kai might be doing…

-

Kai groaned. He had slept on his work again. Why he wasn't capable of getting up to go to bed sometimes he didn't know, but that was irrelevant now, he had to figure out how to get rid of the keyboard marks imbedded in one of his cheeks. If that wasn't satisfying enough his hair had managed to go askew and his pen had leaked onto his shirt. Inky blue blots covered around his navel looking as though he'd been bleeding blue blood. How he managed to sleep for that long in such an awkward position Kai wasn't prepared to ask himself. Deciding now was a good time to go for a shower he threw off his white shirt (it had to be white didn't it?) and glared at the speckles on his lean stomach. Sighing, he took up a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

The shower was soothing, getting rid of the twinges and cramps that Kai didn't even know he had. Lazily he washed off the blue specks and lathered his hair wishing silently that he had enough time for a coffee and a cigarette before he left for college.

Half dressed in his own kitchen; Kai leaned back in a chair and lit a roll. He took one large breathe and puffed the curling smoke into the air. He gotten a little lazier over the years, which wasn't a bad thing, it made him feel a little more relaxed and less paranoid most of the time. However, he still suspected that the mail man liked posting to the wrong address on purpose and that people would talk behind his back when he was at a counter buying tobacco, other than that he couldn't give a shit to being a little late for his afternoon lecture, he might not even go at all…

'What?...' Takao nearly died.

'You're free today, all the placements are taken up by your group, you could supervise if you really want but Mr Takanka has no real use for you right now…'

'Ugh, Okay…'

Takao strolled out slightly confused. That had never happened before…none of the tutors were off sick and he had no classes. Takao grinned he had the day to do nothing. He stretched thinking it would be nice to wander around town for awhile, something he hadn't done in a long time due to studying and having to go over papers.

Takao came by a coffee shop, it looked new and he didn't remember seeing it before. He shrugged it off; it must have really been a long time since he'd done this. Ordering a mocha he sat by the window in the light and decided it was an opportunity to go through his mobile messages. Takao wasn't really into texting, and he rarely used his phone, it was mainly for work and he had acquired a handsome amount of received messages over the months…whilst deleting them all he came across Kai's number…out of curiosity he decided to try and phone it…he had nothing to loose right?

Kai groaned. Somewhere in his apartment he heard his phone ringing. Climbing out of the chair looking like it had seemed a great effort he paced around to his room where his slick black mobile buzzed on the counter draws.

'Hello?' he drawled taking another breathe of cigarette and listened to the hesitant voice on the other end of the phone.

'Hi, Kai?...'

'Takao? What the hell do you want?' out of all of his old team-mates he suspected Takao would end up being the first one he'd talk to after all these years.

'Oi! That's no way to speak to an old friend! I'm allowed to talk to you some time!'

'That may be…why do you still have my number?'

'Who cares? What have you been doing with yourself Kai, it's been what…two years?'

'Three…and it's none of your business what I'm doing now…'

Takao rolled his eyes 'Typical Kai…that's just your way of saying I don't want you to know what I'm doing now…what is it you a hooker now or something?' Takao giggled and was shot dirt looks from a woman on the opposite table.

'Fine…I'm back in college now, but I'm only telling you to keep you quiet, what is Kinomiya doing then, still picking fights?'

'Hardly, I teach linguistics at Ishakano!' He said triumphantly 'well part time apprenticeship…but still, ha!'

'Ishakano? You're still in the same area…?'

'Yeah why? Where are you now?'

'Nagoya…'

'Wait, I haven't seen you in 2 years and you only live 200 or so miles away…I would have thought you'd have gone back to Moscow!…'

'Nah, I can't stand that place…'

'Hey…'

'What?'

'How long's it take for you to get to Tokyo?'


	2. Pathetic Fallacy

**Wine, Cigarettes and Conversation**

**Chapter Two: Pathetic Fallacy**

Takao sat exhausted after walking around all day around town; every time he turned a corner he'd always find someone he hadn't seen in years or a new store he'd never seen before. Right now he was slumped in the dojo looking at a particularly odious piece of paper that he was supposed to be covering in class…

'Is it ka or ga…?'

'It looks like ga to me.'

Takao jumped out of his skin at recognising _that_ voice.

'Kai you scared me you bastard! What's wrong with using a door?' he yelled observing Kai's nonchalant pose and disdainful expression.

'You weren't answering…so I let myself in…'

Takao cooled down slightly at that and shifted the papers away planning on dealing with the wretched thing when it was convenient. Kai sat down opposite him leaning against a wooden wall.

'Hey, what's that?' Takao asked pointedly at Kai's hand.

'Huh? What this? For god's sake Kinomiya can't you recognise good Sancerre when you see it?' he said scornfully setting the pale wine bottle down next to him.

'I didn't know you drank…' Takao said slightly taken aback at the idea of an alcohol consuming Kai.

'I smoke too, have a problem with it?' Kai asked; his eyebrow raised and as if to prove his point he took out a square of metal.

'You know those things will kill you…' Takao said in vain, as Kai tapped a small white stick on the hard metal case before casually lighting it.

'Haven't I heard that one before…' he said in an exhale of smoke 'have any glasses?'

'Yeah…top shelf…'

Takao sat there momentarily in slight amusement and alarm at how much three years could change a person.

He looked up as Kai returned balancing two wine glasses in his hand and a saucer-make-shift-ashtray in the other. He sat down closer to Takao and proceeded to pour the crisp pale liquid.

'So what is Kinomiya been doing with himself, am I supposed to be expecting an estranged girlfriend and one and half kids?' Kai said leaning back and spilling ash onto a plate.

'Kai!' Takao said exasperated 'since when where you so tactless?' Takao said slightly aglow with anger and embarrassment.

'And since when where you so earnest? Geez, it was crappy joke, forget I said anything.' With that Kai took a sip of Sancerre; aware at how much he was talking and deciding he's have to return to his monosyllabic answers at some point soon.

'So what now are you living with your grandfather?' Takao asked; curious.

Kai would have snorted at that except remembering that he had promised himself to be a the least a little _sociable_. 'No, I can't stand that man, I went back to Whitney Prep…' _/damn/_ he thought _/am I drinking this too fast, or is it relatively easy to talk to this guy/_

'You know what they say about single sex schools…' Takao said sneering suggestively.

Kai sighed 'I do…'

'So you have all those sick-ass rape ceremonies and duck-tape guys to flag poles?' Takao said exploding in laughter.

'You know, it's not a big deal there…nobody cares' Kai said earnestly.

Takao stopped at his fit of giggles. 'Yeah…probably why you it like so much.'

'Hm'

'What was with that 'hm'?

'That and the guys there are hot…'Kai said casually taking another drawl of his cigarette.

Takao's eyes widened dangerously in proportion to the rest of his face 'WHAT?' he merely screamed, the sound reverberated around the room…and in Kai's poor ears.

'Itai…you heard dumbass…'

'But what? Who? How? KAI!' Takao at this point was a very nice colour of pale green at the thought of one of his best friends, well being _that_…

'Don't act so surprised, remember Yuuya?'

Takao paused at how much that name meant to Kai and calmed down. 'Oh…' he whispered quietly 'I…I didn't know…' he said averting his gaze to the floor.

Kai sighed, bringing a glass to his lips 'well, now you know…'

'I guess you really loved him,' Takao said; still fixated on the now fascinating floor. For all the years he had known Kai he realised he hardly knew anything about this tall stoic boy that was once his team-mate.

Kai looked up at that almost contemplating Takao's words before finally speaking. 'I don't know…' he sighed and dropped his voice a volume 'I feel guilt more than anything…'

Takao looked his friend in the eye.

'It wasn't your fault.' He said sternly; which took Kai aback but he could understand Takao's reaction. Kai leaned back on the balls of his hands and looked up at the sparse ceiling.

'I know.' Kai's tone suggested pleasant naturalness he had replied simply that reassured not only Takao, but also himself. He supposed he would never forget his time with Yuuya, he didn't know if what they had spent together could be called 'love', and all he knew is that he had appreciated it immensely as he learnt so much more about himself and what he wanted.

Takao rubbed the back of his head and Kai turned his gaze to face him. They both stayed silent; it wasn't an awkward silence but a mere opportunity to allow all the information shared between the two boys to sink in.

'I'm sorry Kai, I can't drink this stuff,' Takao said eyeing the nearly still-full glass of wine in front of him 'I'm gonna make a pot of tea…you want anything?'

Kai gave a small shake of the head 'Nah, I'm alright thanks…' he said looking at his glass that wasn't _quite_ as full as Takao's.

Takao made his way to the kitchen, his movements where mechanical get-pot-fill-pot-boil-pot-stove. His mind was still in a state of absorbing that his friend was 'into' guys-it wasn't that big of a deal right? Loads of people where nowadays…but this is Kai we're talking about someone Takao always thought of as 'Mr-Asexual' incapable of any emotion never mind a libido…

Takao realised that this was probably the closest he had ever gotten talking to Kai; and Takao felt like he had learnt so much being entirely different from being met with monosyllabic answers. It did make it slightly odd though, Takao hadn't really been there to comment on Kai's slow progression out of anti-socialism, he was far too bogged down with the BBA tournaments to ever get a chance to stop and 'see how Kai's doing'. Now he had witnessed to two extremes, now he had to get used to the 'new' Kai; the 'smoking-drinking-homosexual-still-a-blatant-misanthrope-but-doesn't-mind-a-bit-of-company-Kai'.

The whistle of the pot and hand on his shoulder knocked Takao out of his dazed thoughts-a brief glazed expression lanced his features before he realised that he still had Kai as company.

'Are you alright?' Kai said with a flattened tone, he didn't make eye contact with Takao as he lifted a cup off one the shelves. He proceeded to move towards the pot and usurped Takao's tea making. Takao watched these movements with a little bafflement but stayed silent. This was what he was used to-Kai taking control-it slightly eased him to say the least and he sat down.

There were other things troubling Kai's mind since Takao had remained so silent in his presence, he didn't even protest at being side stepped.

'I'm fine, you know, just tired, ya' know?' Takao said finally; realising that he was taking far too long to reply. He watched Kai out of the corner of his eye he was looking so cold and much more distant to him than ever before; standing rigidly next to the boiled pot. Steam slowly rose and clung to the air; it moved in streams without purpose or direction.

'I know what this is.' Kai's voice was slightly chill; it cut Takao to the bone. 'I know exactly was this is about.'

There was silence for a few seconds.

'Do you want me to leave?' Kai's words where light but there was a heavy fire weighing them down, like they were small birds in a gale.

At that Takao stood up abruptly 'Of course I don't want you to leave! Do you honestly expect me to just completely understand you? What you just told me…about Yu-'

'What about Yuuya?' this time Kai was making little effort to conceal the anger in his voice. 'I don't need to put my life on display, Takao; people don't _need_ to know that I like guys, okay?'

'And you just expect your former team-mate-no-friend to just accept this? To just ignore the fact that they were never told anything about you? For fuck's sake Kai! I was wrong you _haven't _changed-you're still full of fucking bullshit.'

Takao sat down again. He was finished. He was too tired and too angry to keep on going. He and Kai could go on forever-he knew that much anyway.

They each breathed in silence. The pot was boiled but neither made an effort to pick it up.

'Look, I…apologise, I should have never drove up here. It was nice to see you again Takao, but I think it best I leave.' Kai made his way to the door-he wasn't one to mince his words.

'Kai, wait-don't worry about it,' Takao took a quick glance at the clock 'besides you may as well stay here, it's late and right now you can't drive back.'

Kai kind of did a double-take and nearly came out with an 'oh yeah…' noticing that Takao for once had decided to apply logic to something, he sat back down again.

'Ugh...' Kai slumped to the table resting his forehead on his arms.

Takao eyed the slumped body on his kitchen table and couldn't help chortling a little.

'Tired much? Seriously if you're going to crash you could at least make it look like I don't have a corpse on my table.'

Takao was met with a rude hand gesture.

'Fine, I'm going to bed…you could sleep there or…just pull out another futon or something…' Takao said making his way past Kai and to the door.

'Takao I'm going to do something really stupid'

Kai grabbed hold of Takao's wrist and met him face-to-face without so much as thinking Takao leaned in and was met by two soft cold lips pressing to his own.

'Night.'


	3. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

Necessary Author's Note

Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of WCAC. It has been 2/3 long years of idleness and excuses of not updating with chapter 3. All the old readers have probably forgotten about this shit and don't care; they won't get the notification because they've left their account or changed their e-mail. The reason why I'm uploading this is because it's the last bit of the story I actually have left on my computer and for new readers I though I'd better upload it just for shits and giggles. It's not very good, I wrote it when I was still in school (around 17…I'm nearly 20 now…) and since then I've been involved in other fandoms (House, Star Trek, Hamlet etc) but here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

Kai sat in the shade of the café, a coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He had sunglasses pulled over his eyes and to the normal passer-by; it would look like he was reading.

But he wasn't.

He sighed and closed the book after looking at it for at least forty five minutes, taking a long gulp of the lukewarm drink and set it down; he looked around. Kai was one of only a few people sitting in the small café at this hour. It was eight o' clock and it was only now that the morning rush would start to settle in; business men indulged in the first few morning calls and few tourists trying to converse with the already worn out waitresses. Kai sighed and turned his gaze to outside; the sun hung low against the sky and light seeped into the shaded café. It was relatively quiet save the few cars outside and the buzz coming from the kitchen. Kai liked it that way, but he couldn't help feel that he was restless; something he rarely felt before.

Last night he had stayed at Takao's, it had been awhile since he had seen any of the members of the former team and he had to go and ruin it. Waves of guilt crashed over him realising that he had not only taken off early that morning but also hadn't explained that kiss away with an excuse at being slightly 'out of it' or even apologising. He made hast thinking that it would save the embarrassment of both of them but deep down he didn't want to stick around for Takao's reaction.

That big discussion about Yuuya hadn't been too pleasant either, he just took it for common knowledge seeing as though Rei knew, he just expected everyone else to without saying anything. It had been such a big part of his past he must have ignored the inner workings of the team who remained ignorant to it.

He sighed inwardly, he was an idiot for thinking that and he had almost paid the price for it last night…

Kai's thoughts shifted through the sensations of having Takao so close…what was he thinking? He hadn't drank _that_ much surely…

No.

That was just an excuse, to try and reassure himself.

He starred out at the car park feeling once again that strange sense of emptiness…but not loneliness… he was used that. He took the last of the bitter lukewarm tasting coffee into his mouth and gazed out once again…

* * *

Takao had woken up that morning on his own.

He was determined to keep himself busy for the day; after all he had papers to mark didn't he?

But the more and more he flipped the same piece of paper around he just wasn't in the mood for giving answers.

He was really in the need of some of his own.

Trying so desperately to avoid thinking of Kai altogether that morning was damn-near impossible.

Had they meant to do that?

Was it down right drunkenness and as a result no such thing would happen ever again?

Takao was somewhat saddened at that. He knew Kai hadn't 'used him', of course he hadn't…it was just a kiss, so there must have been some sort of motive behind it and Takao really didn't know if he should probe any deeper that that. Afraid of looking too much into it, digging up too many feelings…

Yet he couldn't even but down 'just a friendly kiss' next to it. It was hard to explain, it was so chaste and innocent and took his breathe away, yet, so quickly did it end.

He almost chuckled to himself when he heard Kai say 'I'm going to do something stupid' and thinking that he would grab and empty one of the pepper pots onto the table. Maybe because Takao at the time had been avoiding his eye by starring at it…the things he managed to remember…

For the first time in his life he hated Saturday.

* * *

'Hey buddy, you ever seen Fight Club?'

Kai had been ignoring the idiot for at least 10 minutes before he had finally seized up a response.

Maybe it was this guys persistent questioning that made him react…or rather, that damn flier he was waving about his face…

'For god's sake, what?' Kai snapped; he'd made the effort to grab the bastard piece of paper away from his face and glared at this new-found enemy.

'Geez…buddy, only askin'…'

He watched the unknown idiot hobble off. The guy must have been stoned or something, because Kai new that familiar smell…and he was pretty sure he'd just watched the guy collide with a table…

Kai groaned; beginning to regret even more for leaving Takao's…

He had had enough of the café by now anyway; it was getting more crowded as the day slowly dragged on.

Kai got up grabbing his keys and jacket and headed outside; though he was entirely unsure as what to do with himself, he still headed obediently towards his car getting in with he still headed obediently towards his car; got into it with one fluid motion, then paused.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

Kai let out an exasperated groan; letting his head fall back onto the head rest. His head was screwed up. What the hell did he want?

_You know very well what you want._

Kai ran a tired hand through his hair. Was he seriously contemplating going back to Takao's? And doing what? Apologising?

He could kind of see the logic in that.

Kai turned his head to the side and gazed at the café entrance as the stoned guy still hassled people going by, he watched him as he eventually gave up and sat the entrance steps lulling from side to side.

'_Fine'_ he thought, 'I'll go back to stupid Takao's…things can't get anymore awkward now…'

Besides, he left his tobacco tin.


End file.
